fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Revelation Heroes Entertainment
Ladies and Gents, welcome to the very first Revelation Heroes Entertainment showcase. We are very excited to share our ideas with you all over the next five days, so without further ado, let's begin. July 3rd: The Present I am very happy to talk to you today about the Descendants series. As many of you may know, production of the series first entry, Old Guns, is already well underway. Old Guns is set in a fictionalised Old West, but it is only a fraction of what we want this series to be. Descendants shares a basic premise with the Assassin's Creed series: each entry in the series will put players as an entirely different character in a unique setting. Unlike the aforementioned series, Descendants goes for more of a fantasy approach. As our first game in this series, Old Guns has you in the boots of John Baker, as he recounts details of his life to a mysterious man greeting him in the afterlife. John has been on both sides of the law, but the bulk of the story is told after he settles down on a farm with his family. John is forced back into action after an old friend comes to him begging for help. Old Guns focuses on gunplay and horse riding, though players will be able to explore a gigantic, open world with up to 3 friends. Melee brawls will also play an important part in the game, as guns aren’t appropriate for every solution. Though the focus of the game is the single player and co-operative elements, the game will also feature a multiplayer mode, though more on that in a second. Now that I’ve given you the basics of Old Guns, let’s talk about what comes after Old Guns, keeping in mind that all this is subject to change after we finish working on Old Guns. Though the sequel will assuredly follow up on the horse riding, Art of the Blade isn’t going to be so focused on guns. After all, who wants to be a gunslinger in Feudal Japan? Art of the Blade will follow the same basic gameplay as Old Guns. Open world. Co-op. Some unique multiplayer game modes. But at this stage, Art of the Blade will have two main characters: One, an upper-class Samurai, and the other, a lower-class Ninja. Maybe not the kind of Ninja people are expecting, but a Ninja nonetheless. I’m telling you all this to try and give you an idea of what this series is. It’s a series, sure. But each one will have it’s own unique flavour. After feudal Japan, who knows? Maybe the Dark Ages? Or maybe you’ll be a Viking? Ancient Rome? Industrial London? A pirate, sailing on the high seas? How about a mobster in the 1940’s? Who knows. which brings me back to the multiplayer. Alongside your basic Deathmatches and a few other game-modes of our own creation, each entry will have at least a couple of unique game-modes, such as Horse Racing and Bank Heists in Old Guns or the Warrior Trials for Art of the Blade. We hope that all three game-modes, Singleplayer, co-op and multiplayer, will make each Descendants game something people want to come back to. Some of you might be wondering about what I said earlier. About the mysterious man hanging out in the afterlife. The framing device that connects all of these seemingly unconnected characters is the soul. Specifically, the Descendants soul. Being a Descendant gives these people extraordinary powers. Nothing overt, but just enough to put them above mortal men. They’re just that little bit faster, stronger and hardier. And they definitely find a whole lot more trouble. I won’t give away any more, but I hope I’ve convinced you that this is one to keep an eye out for. July 4th: The Past When RHE was but a fledgling little company, we made a game called Stix Kingdom. It had a lot of heart behind it, but not so much quality. But instead of removing that little black mark of history, we’re going to make it shine. Introducing Stix Revamped, a re-imagining of the original game as a much more focused project with it’s own identity. Stix Revamped is a 2D brawler featuring a variety of Stick figure characters, each with their own abilities. I don't think there's much more that I can explain, so here's a short trailer to do the talking for me. A light blue stick figure appears on screen. After standing still for a few moments, a black, ink like stick figure, which is oozing and dripping, attacks him. The blue stick figures hands are wreathed in purple flames as his name appears on screen: Ben Stix. He punches through the other stick, who dissolves. '' ''It then cuts to gameplay of Ben fighting through a castle, blasting an enemy with a fireball before running up to another one and uppercutting him. A green stick then leaps out from behind Ben, and some splash text reveals his name to be Chop Stix. Wielding a massive sword, Chop cleaves through two Inkys seamlessly, before trading out his sword for two katanas and cutting through a horde of them. '' ''A crack is then heard as a grey Stick takes the spotlight: Westick. Armed with a sniper rifle, he takes out several Inkys from a distance before diving in with two pistols, mowing down the remaining Inkys. The three stand together as the title appears above them, and four other stick figures join them: One clad in heavy armour, one with a lightsaber, one with an assault rifle, and one with a glowing ring around their arm. As you can see, it's not exactly the deepest game, but hoping to make a fun little game for people to enjoy. But we have something else to announce today. A concept that's existed for about six years, Dominant Rage. Inspired by Mortal Kombat, Dominant Rage is a fighting game focused on brutal, visceral combat. Though the fighting itself is very traditional, the arenas are more complex than most 'standard' fighting games, being more akin to those of the Super Smash Brothers series. While the game is still in a very ''conceptual phase, we are able to talk about two characters right now. The first is Dr Jekill and his alter ego, Mr Hyde. Once a respected doctor, Jekill lost his career after self-experimentation created the Hyde persona. Now struggling with the vicious monster that is constantly within him, Jekill has joined the tournament to put his rage towards something productive. Jekill is a fast character, moving quickly and striking out with his surgical knife, as well as a vial of acid concealed in his coat. But Jekill can also force himself to become Hyde, a clawed beast who trades Jekill's speed and precision for brute force. The second character we have for you today is Marston Brells, aka Sandman. With manipulation of sand and the ability to redirect heat, Marston is a mid-range fighter who scorches foes with blasts of sand. Marston combines his innate powers with the force of a revolving shotgun and saif, with a play-style that aims to keep foes precisely where you want them. I'm sorry there isn't much more to say about Dominant Rage right now, but I promise that as soon as there's more to tell, you'll all know. Anyway, that's all for Day 2 of our Fantendo Fanon Feature, and I'll see you all tomorrow! July 5th: The Nintendo Welcome to day three the RHE F3 presentation. Yesterday I talked about Stix Revamped and Dominant Rage, two projects that have been a long time. Today, I'm going to be talking about two properties that are a part of our IP deal with Nintendo. First up.... Ash and Amber is yet another project that has been in the conceptual phase for years, with some it's ideas preceding gen five. This game will be set in the Andulla region, a once beautiful landscape that has been devastated by war. With only minimal support from other regions, Andulla is struggling to rebuild, with it's cities and towns being built of the husks of old buildings and whatever scrap they could find. Environments will vary from lush forests to scorching deserts, as even nature itself tries to reclaim the region. This may all seem a bit grim, but don't worry, this is still Pokemon. After Sun & Moon's little break, we're returning to the Gym system, though they may not quite be as you remember them. In Andulla, Gym leaders are the strongest trainers in their respective areas. Defeating them, earning a badge, is a symbol of respect and strength that is recognised throughout the region, even though the Gym system isn't as organised as it is elsewhere. The gyms also have a much larger focus on the puzzles leading up to their climactic battles, rather than the fights themselves. In addition to Gyms, Ash/Amber will feature Pokemon Havens. These are sacred areas where Pokemon have taken over completely, making the surrounding territory theres. Defeating a Gym leader earns you respect from people, but defeating a Haven's Pack Leader earns you respect from Pokemon. When a Pack Leader is defeated, Pokemon in the surrounding area will become far easier to catch, as well as a few other related perks we won't reveal quite yet. As for the story, in Ash, you play as a young male or female who has just turned eighteen and is now travelling the world in hopes of becoming champion of the Grand Council, Andulla's elite four counterpart. Along the way, you'll ecounter the Cult of Zahn, a group of fanatics trying to awaken the legendary Ashen Pokemon, Cineros, so they take over Andulla. In Amber, you are a fresh recruit for the Freedom Fighters of White Water, a group of soldiers trying to end the rule of the Black Legion, a dictatorship founded by soldiers who fought in the great war that ruined Andulla in the first place. Things will become even more complicated when a third faction attempts to awaken the legendary Preservation Pokemon, Foshilis, so they can prevent the war in the first place. As you may have noticed, Ash and Amber have totally different stories. That's because Amber is actually set five years before Ash. In fact, your Amber save file will actually impact certain events in Ash, and vice versa. For example, there's a small town in Ash called Cinder's Fall. But in Amber, it's just a couple of huts, and you can choose to convince the mayor to abandon it, or help him improve it into a small city. While these changes won't have much impact on plot, they will gave players a bit more control over their game. Speaking of, Ash will let you run your own fully customisable Gym. Everything, from the decor and puzzles, to the badge design will be decided by you. And, as you may have just realised, other players can challenge your Gym as they please. But you may also be wondering why I said this is specifically an Ash feature. That's because in Ash you'll get to take control of your own small town. In Amber, you won't. You'll instead control a Pokemon Haven. Though many of the basic features remain the same, the implications are very different. For example, in a town your stores would be focused on things people need. Shoes, trinkets, repels, potions. But Pokemon don't need those things. Instead you'd have berries and herbal remedies. One final feature of Amber and Ash I'd like to mention today is the return of Pokemon Contests. Andulla may be a harsh environment, but not everybody is a fighter. Some people need to take a moment with their pokemon to relax. We're hoping to include a few more fun side activities to do with your Pokemon down the road, but I hope you'll all agree that Pokemon Contests are a great change of pace from the rest of the Pokemon world. Next up, another beloved Nintendo franchise, At the begining of The Legend of Zelda: Gauntlet of Fates, Link's call to adventure has already come and gone. Scarred by his devastating, albeit brief encounter with Ganondorf, Link has taken up a life of solitude in the woods. Now in his mid twenties, he has lived in isolation for years as a hunter. But fate has other plans, as Ganondorf's power draws shadows over Hyrule once again, Zelda convinces Link to take arms once again in the fight against evil. Unlike his previous incarnations, Link is already a seasoned combatant by the game's beginning. Though his skills with the blade are a bit rusty, his life of solitude has led to mastery of the bow, as well as many tracking and survival skills. These new skills will be instrumental in not just his main quest, but also in hunting and killing beasts which will be necessary to fully utilise GoF's improved crafting and cooking systems. Like in Breath of the Wild, Link is able to cook meals out of ingredients he scavenges. GoF will also be open world, but the story will return to it's more linear roots. This iteration of Link also casts spells differently. Link has a selection of roughly 10 spells which are designed to be used in combat in co-ordination with the rest of his arsenal. But I'm sure you're all wondering what the Gauntlet of Fates itself is. This legendary gauntlet has been crafted by Hyrule's greatest smiths to harness the power of Link's incarnations, allowing him to harness their power. With that little bombshell, I think that's a rap on todays showcase! July 6th: The Super I'm too excited for todays presentation to even bother with a real intro, so lets dive right into it! For quite a while, we've been working on our superhero mythos. It started as just a few 'what would we do differently about THIS superhero' scenarios, but then it slowly evolved into something bigger. Not something we ever intended to make into a game, but I suppose here we are now. So I'm very happy to announce the Vigilante trilogy today, which will open up this new mythos. A series of three games each featuring a vigilante hero, someone bereft of superpowers. Though gameplay will remain similar throughout the three games, each will have its own unique style to reflect the different protagonists. The first of these heroes is Dusk. Sara Sinclair is worth more than the city she lives in. Heiress to the Sinclair fortune, straight A student, and star boxer slash La-crosse player, Sara was almost an average girl. But she grew up on stories of a hero who prowled the streets at night, protecting the innocent from harm. When Dusk disappeared one night, Sara was heartbroken as she watched her city slowly be taken back by it's criminal element. But it wasn't until the fateful night her best friend was stabbed to death before her eyes that she decided to do anything about it. With her parents half-way across the world, Sara became the CEO of Sinclair Inc, and she used every dollar her company could spare to forge the equipment she needed to become her hero, to become Dusk. At the start of the game, Sara has been training virtually non-stop for a year, and has just officially begun her career as super-hero. She's not bulletproof, and she definitely isn't striking fear into the hearts of any goons when they don't even know her name yet. Sara's heroic escapades are broken into two important segments: stealth and combat. In stealth, Dusk will sneak around, silently taking out enemies, using darkness as a tool. This is especially important for thinning out large groups or taking down armed thugs, especially early on when she has virtually no real protection from bullets. Her boxing experience and recent martial arts training also give Dusk an edge in hand-to-hand combat. As many have likely guessed already, Dusk is based on a certain flying-rodent themed man, and combat won't be dissimilar to the Arkham series. The main difference will be in the pacing; as a result of Sara's inexperience as Dusk, she'll be hitting a lot harder but without a lot of Batman's grace, she has to learn to predict enemy movements and other important skills, but also, again, her enemies don't fear her. They aren't going to be hanging back, waiting for somebody else to make the first move, they're going to hit her, all at once, and ''hard. '' Of course in both stealth and hand-to-hand, Sara will have a variety of gadgets with which to fend off foes, including projectiles, smoke bombs, grappling hooks, lasers and a few other, more interesting tricks we'd like to keep up or sleeves. But roaming the city at night isn't the only important aspect of Dusk's antics that are important. Sara is a young socialite and business owner. During the daylight hours, she must attend parties and socalise, choose what the R&D department researches next, make investments, and sometimes chase leads. While her company is doing fine on its own, in order to fund her escapades Sara needs to be making excess profits. And her parties aren't just for fun, Sara can cultivate relationships which can be used for both her day and night activities, such as convincing the police commisioner that maybe having an extra pair of hands isn't so bad after all. You'll also have to put money into renovating her hideout from a dingy basement to a full blown lair, with all the proper equipment a young superheroine needs. Before we move on to our next hero, what good is a hero without a villain? That's where Jackal comes in. The original Dusk's archnemesis, Jackal has been in prison for the past ten years. But now that there's someone else donning the black, purple and red, he ''needs ''to stamp out every last trace of his eternal foe. But he won't be the only one lining up to take out our young heroine. Our second Vigilante also grew up with a silver spoon. But that all changed when his father's company literally went down in flames. Unsure of what to do, a young Adam Hunt set sail with a small group of friends for the carribean as one last hurrah. All eight of them were declared dead when ''The Final Hunt ''was lost at sea. Eight years later and Adam alone has come back, but those eight years have changed him from a carefree playboy to a detemined warrior. Adam has decided to make a difference, and he's chosen to do so by creating the identity of ''Fletcher, ''the golden archer. Compared to Dusk, Fletcher has far less of an emphasis on stealth, preferring to instead eliminate enemies as quickly as possible from afar, though he has equally skilled in hand to hand. Adam has the variety of arrows that one may have come to expect from a heroic archer, but is otherwise almost entirely devoid of expensive gadgets. Furthermore, Adam has no money of his own. Those parties and daylight activities become all the more vital, as Adam has to secure the financial support of various people to fund his various ventures, which will provide both new hideouts, and more secure income. As for our final hero, we unfortunately don't have the exact details yet. What we can tell you however is that he will be almost the polar opposite of Dusk and Fletcher. A lower-class citizen working as a mechanic who decides to stand up against local crime after being inspired by the two aforementioned heroes, this third vigilante will be trying to accomplish the same feats as his inspirations with only a few cents to his name. But the Vigilante trilogy will only be the begining. Why we can't reveal much, here's a sneak peak of some other heroes you'll be seeing down the line: Luther, the leader of our heroes is an African-American man who received the powers of flight, impenetrable skin, super-stregnth, and laser vision (amongst a few other things) after some illegal experimentats. He may be perpetually angry, but he has a heart of gold. Aegis, a genius inventor wearing reverse engineered alien power armor to battle against foes. Dr Lux, inventor of the neural hard-light capacitor. Nova, a hot-headed alien seeking refuge on Earth. Amaterasu, a brilliant neuro-surgeon who gained the powers of the Japanese sun goddess after discovering a magic mirror. Thats all for today. I hope you're as excited as I am, and I'll see you all again tomorrow! July 7th: The Future ''Due to unforseen circumstances, the final presentation has been delayed. Please check back within the next couple of days. Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Presentations